Laid Out
by sinner316
Summary: Part 1 of the Carnal Pleasures series: Sebastian has won the war against the Shadowhunters. With Clary now in his possession, how will our favorite heroine survive? I own nothing except the plot. This series is a compilation of smutty one shots. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I have enjoyed writing them. Please leave feedback, both positive and constructive! Happy reading


"Laid out"

Sebastian sat on his throne looking out into the many faces of his Endarkened Army. The battle had been fought against the Shadowhunters and his dark army had won. For every one of his soldiers that fell, his army had killed three Shadowhunters. The battle was over before it had even began. Now controlling the Mortal Instruments, Sebastian was all authority. He smirked at all those who had opposed him up until this point. Where were they now? Dead. All of them. Well, except one.

He turned his head so that he could take in the lovely, naked form of the red-headed girl standing next to him. Raking his eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, Sebastian couldn't help the rush of excitement he felt go straight through him, tightening his pants. He had spared his sister, Clarissa, because he had wanted her to rule the Endarkened with him, but she had decided to fight against him. So, he decided as punishment, instead of making her his queen, he would make her his whore. A toy in which he could wind up for hours for his own amusement. Oh the things he could do with that body, the hours spent in pain and pleasure, and she was all his. How delicious, he smirked.

Clarissa hadn't come willingly, oh no. He went to great lengths to disarm her after the battle and brand her with a special obedience rune. The rune worked similar to that which he had used on the other blonde boy last summer, but Sebastian made sure that he was in total control of Clarissa's physical movement and emotions at all times.

Sebastian focused on his sister's face taking notice of her downcast eyes, unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room. She was trying to use her arms to cover her modesty, but couldn't keep the thousands of eyes from soaking in every detail of her delicate pale skin. She was quite a delicate beauty to behold. Her flowing red hair cast down her shoulders and framing her face in a fiery wave. Her small breast stood pert on her thin just and ached to be touched. Sebastian imagined them fitting perfectly into the palm of his hands. He salivated as he pictured his fingers wrapping around each mound stroking and plumping to his liking. Her hips flared out and he just knew that they were made to rock against him, he could tell that her slight frame would fit perfectly in between his muscular legs. His eyes fell to the thick patch of red curls. How he just wanted to reach out and touch them. Raking his hand back and forth across his sister's sacred petals and eliciting the most carnal sounds from her. He gave one last look over of his new slave and smiled a wicked smile.

"Clarissa, dear, do please sit down," he said gently patting his knee. Seeing a slight hesitation to his command, Sebastian used the connection between their runes to force her onto his lap. "Thank you," he looked into the crowd, "Now that we are all here, I want to thank you all for fighting for me in the war against the Shadowhunter. You fought well and bravely and I always reward those who serve me. I would like to put on a show for you. Do you all want to see how an Angel cum's?" he sneered. There was not a signal voice to be heard in the crowd, but all eyes were trained on the main stage.

Sebastian draped Clary across him diagonally, resting her head on his left shoulder and propping her right leg over the throne's armrest. This view gave the Endarkened Ones a smoldering view of her sensitive folds of her sex. Her delicate, pink folds stood in contrast to the unmarked, white skin of her thighs. Unable to hide herself and preserve whatever dignity she had left, Clary felt the rush of blood to her cheeks in pure mortification, but couldn't stop the dampness of her sex when seeing that literally thousands of eyes were trained on her most private parts. She was now on display for all of Edom to see.

Sebastian's nose flared as his demonically enhanced senses picked up the delicate smell of his sister's arousal. He breathed it in and let it surround him. He opened his eyes and smiled as he noticed all the Endarkened staring at what was his. However, Sebastian was never one to hold back from sharing his spoils of war and Clary was his most prized spoil.

"My sister is beautiful, isn't she?" he said raking a cold hand down the side of her face and trailing down her arm to rest on her thigh. "Even now draped over me like a soft, warm blanket I can feel that she was created for just this moment," he began to run his cool, long fingers up and down her leg. "I want to show you all just how perfect she is when she's in the throws of passion."

Sliding his hand from the resting place on her right hip, Sebastian ran his hand over her stomach and descended towards to patch of dark, red curls that hid her secret passage from his view. He stroked his fingers through the curls, smiling at their soft feel against his rough fingers. Further down he stretched his hand searching for the spot his hands were always destined to be. As soon as his fingers brushed her delicate petals, he cupped her and pressed him palm in a light, but firm grip causing Clary to gasp at the sudden, very intimate touching. No one, not even her beloved Jace had touched her there.

Clary immediately felt a rush of nausea flow through her as she realized that her virginity would be lost her sociopathic brother and not to someone that she loved. She felt a single tear drop from her traitorous eye and slide down her face.

"Do not cry, baby sister," Sebastian said bending his head so that he could lick the tear that was traveling down her cheek, "You are where you belong now- with me, my hand grasping what is mine, your delicious, hot cunt. This is your home now." Cupping her soft, pliant mound and gently messaging it, Sebastian couldn't think of a more rewarding pleasure for winning. He looked out into the crowd and smirked as he saw some shifting in their armor to better adjust themselves. "You are going to be my new favorite toy, little sister. We have a lot of time to make up for, don't we," he crooned into her neck as he relently stroked her, feeling her juices seeping out of her vagina and lubricating his hand. Sebastian smiled a wicked smile.

Dipping a finger into her moist center, making Clary arch her back increasing the contact between his fingers and her inner core. Sebastian shook with pleasure, her vaginal muscles automatically gripping his invading fingers. Her heat sending a instinctual reaction to his own hardening shaft. He began stroking in and out at a steady pace letting Clary's own juices aid in lubrication. Nothing excited Sebastian more than eliciting this kind of reaction out of his sweet, little baby sister.

To her own horror, Clary heard the faintest of moans slip from her lips as her body was unwillingly building up to a climax within her own traitorous loins. The moan didn't escape the demonic hearing of her brother. Wanting to speed up the process, Sebastian used his thumb to seek out her clitoris. Once he found the little nub, he began circling it with his thumb and pressing it down, like a penny at a penny slot machine. He made his clit ministration perfectly timed with the thrusts of his other fingers. Clary unvoluntarily bucked her hips up at the intimate contact and started to shutter with pleasure.

Using his free hand, Sebastian curled his left arm around his sister's back, her slight frame allowing his arm to completely encircle her in his arm. This gave his hand access to the petite, yet perky breast sitting atop her naked chest. Similarly to his tantalizations with her sex, Sebastian began messaging and plumping her breast making Clary automatically arch her chest against his hand in an attempt to feel more contact.

"Now, now sister, don't be greedy," Sebastian chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet. We are just getting started."

Sebastian ran his finger around the pink areola watching in fascination as the rosy bud began to rise, hardening to a peak and just begging for his attention. He began flicking and pulling at the little nub intrigued by its elasticity and the guttural sounds that it was enticing out of his fiery, red head. Clary began shaking as the sensation her brother was showing her breast and sex was very overwhelming for her near virgin status. The irony that her own worst enemy was eliciting these very carnal feelings from her was not lost on her.

"Oh," Clary moaned, "Oh please, oh Sebastian..." she continued to whimper. Her breathing was quickening and becoming more shallow as the pressure in her belly increased ten fold. Her skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. A moan slipped from her lips, "Jonathan, please…" She meant it as a cry for him to stop, but Sebastian only took it as a cry for sexual release.

"Let it go, little sister. Show my Endarkened Ones how an angel can cum for a demon." Sebastian relentlessly increased the speed in which his plunged his finger into Clary's center adding another finger to increase the sensation. In one final act to push Clary over the edge into oblivion, Sebastian used his thumb and finger to latch onto Clary's clit vigorously messaging until she came undone. Stars exploded behind Clary's eyes that were shut tight and her mouth sucked in a huge breath before she tumbled over the cliff.

"Oh my god, please, no..." she yelled, "I'm gonna cum, I can't...ahhhh!" Clary cried out.

Clary couldn't hold it in any longer and with one sharp scream she came in the hands of her brother. Sebastian kept stroking his fingers, working her body until she was all that was left was her body shaking in the aftershocks of her first orgasm. Sebastian bent his head and began feathering kisses along Clary's temple and neck. Still buried deep within his sister's sex, Sebastian smiled against her face and felt the clenching of her vaginal walls around his fingers, slowly releasing his fingers from her orgasm's tight grasp.

Clary felt like she had fallen back to earth and shattered all of her bones. She had no strength to even close her legs when Sebastian finally released her from his arms.

"Thank you sister, for whoring yourself in front of my most loyal followers and showing them what it's like to make the heaven's cum. I know you will be with a lot of them as they go to their beds tonight, this is my gift to them for serving me so well."

Clary let her body slither to the ground as Sebastian rose from his thrown holding his fingers out to study them. Delighted at seeing his sister's juices covering his hands, he couldn't help but wonder how she tasted. If her most intimate taste was anything like her pure sex smell, then he knew he just had to know. He brought his fingers to his mouth and slid them in slowly, savoring the way his fingers easily slid into his mouth. Instant ambrosia. She tasted like a sweet mixture of salty and sweet. He wrapped his tongue around each finger, searching each crevice until he was satisfied that he had licked up every last drop. He removed his fingers from his mouth with a sickening pop and smiled towards the crowd.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way," Sebastian began in full leader mode, "We can now move on to the next item of our meeting's itinerary."


End file.
